Crimson and Clover
}} It's love at first sight when Julien meets Clover's party-girl sister, Crimson. Could the king have found his queen? Plot King Julien, Maurice and Mort went into the plane, and saw who seems to be like Clover sliding across the slippery floor of the plane. After trying to stop her, Maurice accidentally slipped on the floor, before King Julien slipped as well after laughing at Maurice. He then managed to stop her before Clover came in. All three, King Julien, Maurice and Mort screamed at the top of their voices when they saw two Clovers, before Clover explains that she is Clover and the other is her twin sister Crimson. Clover then took King Julien to the throne room and explained to him about the danger of Crimson staying in Madagascar, as King Julien promises that she won't let her stay. But then all the fun that Crimson brought led to him falling in love with her. That night when Crimson returns to her hut, she was greeted by a waiting Clover saying that it's time for her to leave, before Crimson tells that King Julien invites her to hang out as long as she wants, making Clover angrier. She started punching pictures of her sisters, before Masikura came to her and told her about her problems with her sister, which was mostly because her sister tried to eat Masikura when she was a baby. Masikura said that they talked it out, settled their differences before Masikura ate her. Clover didn't accept the advice since she's not a cannibal and in the end Masikura said that since Crimson never stays in one place, she should get bored soon and move on. King Julien and Crimson then went in Xixi's show, before the both of them announced that they were going to marry each other, surprising the whole kingdom especially Clover. In their engagement party in the throne room, King Julien appoints Maurice as the Best Lemur, and Xixi as the Maid of Honour, while Masikura will get them hitched, and Mort as the Flower Girl. Clover appears in front of the entrance, arms crossed before Crimson took King Julien out for an appointment with the wedding planners, followed by Xixi while Masikura left, leaving Clover, Maurice and Mort in the throne room. Maurice asks Clover, if she is sure that she's not just jealous that Crimson will marry King Julien. Clover denies it, and Maurice said "you work closely with someone and become friends sometimes, feelings develop.". But Clover did not respond to that statement, and decided to do a thorough search in Crimson's chambers, and discovered a knife, poison and a confession letter saying that she wants to kill King Julien. But when Crimson and King Julien came in, Crimson proved that all of the three evidences didn't prove that she wanted to kill King Julien, and that the letter (magically) had a second page which says that she wants to kill him with kindness and smother him with love. But Clover still insisted that King Julien cannot marry Crimson, as King Julien agreed while in confusion, before Clover made herself uninvited to the wedding. At the wedding, King Julien scolded Maurice for not telling him that marriage was forever before talking him into getting married, although Maurice obviously did not do it. When Crimson arrived and Masikura was just about to get them married, King Julien asks if anyone objects, which nobody does. After seeing that, King Julien himself raised his hand and objected it, because he had been having an affair. When asked by Crimson, with whom, King Julien said with his kingdom, because he loves all of his people. Crimson ended up crying and running away, before King Julien chased her and arrived at her hut. He saw 'Crimson' and said that he guess she's pretty mad at him, but probably not as mad as the kingdom is going to be when they realised that he used the whole kingdom's resources for the wedding. And then he realised that it was actually Clover, who then apologised for meddling with their relationship. The episode ends with Crimson and Uncle King Julien agreeing to work with each other to kill King Julien. pl:Jagódka i Malwina Category:Episodes Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:Episodes focusing on Clover Category:All Hail King Julien Episodes